


Breaking Her In

by insertcleveruserhere



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Brynjolf/Dragonborn later, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Consensual Sex, Cynric/Dragonborn first, F/M, NSFW, Not a threeway, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, not a threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveruserhere/pseuds/insertcleveruserhere
Summary: Saw this delicious little piece on the Skyrim Kink Meme:"Alright, so you all know how the beds in the Cistern are out in the open? It gave me a little idea for how they could be used.Let's say public sex is just a regular thing down in the Cistern. The Dragonborn wanders in after a job, hoping to kick back, and two of the members are just going at it on one of the beds. Flustered, they ask one of the other members what's happening, and they explain that down in the Cistern, if two thieves are in the mood, nobody else really cares enough to stop them, and sometimes they even watch. Dragonborn still gets a little embarrassed about it, so one of the other thieves take it upon themselves to help the new member get used to it.Any gender and race for the Dragonborn, and any member of the Thieves' Guild works. I'm not picky. I'd prefer consensual sex, but if your idea works with dub-con, fine by me. Hm...I'd also like to see other members watching or maybe even making snarky comments. Go wild!"





	Breaking Her In

Nadia was, very plainly, a Redguard. She hailed from Hammerfell and spent countless nights shivering against the sands of the desert, spent long days under the merciless sun, found her pleasures where she could, and made a life for herself when those around her would see her fail. In short, she had been a pirate, who stole from the caravans and traded her goods to make ensure a full stomach and a place to lay her head when she finally reached one of Hammerfell's cities. Her crew - a heartless group - had been rather risque, uncaring of nudity and sexual behaviors. She'd had sex with all of them at least once, sometimes more than one of the crew members at a time. It was simply her life, and when she finally came to Skyrim to escape it all, she was dragged back down to the literal Ratway, to the Thieves and the murderers and the lowest Skyrim had to offer.

And she loved it.

The rush she felt when stealing some expensive piece of fine jewelry, or running from one of the Hold's fortresses with a coin purse overflowing with gold was practically orgasmic, and though she had tried to escape from the life of crime, she knew there was no other for her now.

She was climbing down the ladder, pushing her hood down from around her hair, mussing the already messy locks further. She came bearing good tidings, in regard to Goldenglow, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sapphire and Thrynn on his bed.

She was completely naked from the waist down, and he as nude as the day he was born, she on top of him, her head thrown back in ecstasy and their hips moved in unison. Vipir and Niruin were sitting at the water's edge, watching and giggling among themselves like a pair of schoolgirls. Cynric was shooting a seemingly unlimited supply of arrows at a target, hardly acknowledging her as she stepped in. Rune and Bryn were nowhere to be found, probably training or something so they didn't have to witness this ride.

Her mouth must be agape, her satchel falling to the ground in an awkward clump.

She knew they had to have had sex. It was a natural human function, of course, but this...this was entirely not what she expected. This was voyeurism, exhibitionism, and something that tingled on her tongue as she tried to find the right word.

And she was...aroused?

She'd seen sex before - of course she had, she'd done it more times than she could remember, and seen her crewmates do the same - but she'd expected these Nords, these humans, to take it more seriously, as a more intimate commitment, not the lusty primal act of pounding into one another they were committing to right then. She's, honestly, left aghast, a little flustered and confused.

So far, in fact, she doesn't hear Cynric come from behind her, placing a kind hand on her shoulder, raising an amused brow when she jumps. "Nadia." He greets, "Something caught your fancy?"

"Um..." She curses herself for hesitating, for becoming flustered in front of Cynric, of all people. At least it wasn't Vipir. He'd never let her hear the end of it. "It's...they're..."

"Having sex?" He guesses, "Yes, that's a typical function amongst people, Nadia."

She rolls her eyes and manages to regain some form of composure, "No, you twat." Sapphire lets out a rather loud moan, "They're doing it...right there." 

She motions in their general direction, as she was doing everything in her power not to look at them. Cynric's lips contort into a circle before a smirk plays on them, "What, never seen it before, love?" 

"I have." She says, and bites her tongue before she bites his head off, "I've yet to see it so blatantly put forth, is all." 

"Well, that's the way of the Guild, I suppose." Thrynn screams Sapphire's name as he cums, and Nadia cringes, "When two people both happen to be in heat," Cynric shrugs, "I'll admit, it was odd for me at first too. But Vex was the one who broke me in, and since, it's more than natural now." 

Something about it sends a heat right between Nadia's thighs, a screaming nag that reminded her that she was enjoying this, and ultimately, how she shouldn't have enjoyed it. 

"Would you like me to break you in, love?" The words tumble out of the Breton's mouth, a smirk evident behind them, and she nearly flinches as his hand travels to the top of her back, barely ghosting over the Guild leathers there. 

Regaining a familiar confidence, despite Niruin and Vipir's giggling and the aftershocks of Thrynn and Sapphire, she lets a grin tug at her lips and raises a brow, "Is that a promise, Cynric? Or should I find mentorship elsewhere? Anyone you'd like to suggest?" 

Something darkens behind Cynric's eyes, something that sends shivers right down to her core, dampening that area between her thighs. She has to stop herself from rubbing her legs together, just to find that sweet friction, some form of release. He pushes her against the wall without ceremony, "Last chance to back down, Redguard." 

She raises a brow, "I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter, do I, Cynric?" 

He kisses her with a fervent she thought long abandoned in her life. He takes one of her wrists in his hands, the other grabbing a fistful of her hair. Her free hand winds its way around his neck, and manages, somehow amidst her lust-clouded mind, to wonder how her day managed to take such a turn. All thoughts are banished as he pulls away, making short work of the Guild leathers above her waist, taking that moment to take her in like a prayer, a soft sigh escaping his lips. She, in turn, all but rips the leathers from his chest, and he leads them over to the nearest bed, practically tumbling on top of her. 

"You..." She pants, "certainly don't waste..." He brought a stiff nipple to his lips, and she gasps, "time." She's already a moaning mess, trying to recall the last time she had sex. She was responding like a virgin, and knew that the last time she'd had a lover was back in Markarth. Granted, it had been an Orc, Moth gro-Bagol to be specific, and she was convinced she'd never have any more glorious, straining sex like that, but now, she wasn't so sure, not with the coiling pleasure in her abdomen. No one had watched before. 

"What's this? We get a two for one show, eh?" Niruin's shrill voice makes itself known, and Nadia pushes on the back of Cynric's head, spurring on his affections to her breast. 

"Damn." Vipir mutters, "Stendarr's balls, Niruin, look at 'er tits!" Vipir laughs, "I've heard Redguard's are better...endowed, but this...this is impressive." 

Nadia gasps as he pulls away, teeth grazing her as his lips curl into a grin, "You know, I was a jailbreaker, once." 

This, now? She almost scoffs, and she would have, if he weren't lathering her body with open-mouthed kisses, "Wh-what's..." She hisses as her sex is hit with the cool air of the cistern, "what's that mean?" 

He licks a thin path, from the inside of her thigh to her abdomen, so very close to where she needed him most, "It means," He brings himself back up so he can whisper in her ear, "I can get in and out of wherever I desire, Nadia." 

"You've used that one before, Cynric!" Niruin taunts, but she only gasps as he kicks off his own pants, giving the same treatment to her other nipple. 

"Come on, mate, you'll get there soon." Thrynn taunts, pulling his own clothes back on. 

Nadia feels her cheeks heat up as she comes to the startling realization that this was actually happening. She was going to get fucked in front of the rest of her Guild. 

He positions himself at her entrance, sending her one final smirk before pushing himself in. She claws at his shoulders, mouth agape ever so slightly. 

And then he stopped. 

Her legs are wrapped around his waist, pulling him in as far as she could manage. He completely stilled, hands on either side of her head as he lathers her neck with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. 

"Cynric..." She pleads, a panting mess, "Cynric, move." 

"You're so wet." He compliments, ignoring her pleas, "You're so beautiful. So, so beautiful." 

Niruin and Thrynn and the others make more sarcastic remarks, but when he finally pulls back, and bringing his hips back down to meet hers, she sees stars, doing her best to pull him closer, to feel more, to do anything. From there on, it's sporadic. A wild mess of thrusts and moans and scratches amidst the comments of the rest of the Guild. He comes first, but, unlike the majority of other lovers she had, he waited for her to finish.

"What in Talos' balls in this?"


End file.
